For Angels to Fly
by Mauia88
Summary: Sakura was right. Hinata was lucky her first time was in a bed with, perhaps, a somewhat nice – if not decent – person. Sasuke… what was his last name? It didn't matter. Names never mattered. But it's true. The first time for any girl is something she will never forget. [SasuHina] [hooker!AU] [Lemon]
1. Popping Her Cherry

"Guess what?" said Sakura.

"Hm?" replied Hinata.

"I got a phone! Now clients can just contact me," she said with a smile, holding up her cheap, black flip phone in her hand for her friend to see. "And not only that, but thanks to this thing I got us both a man tonight!"

"M-Me too?"

"Yeah. Both of us. Don't worry, Hinata. If you can pop your cherry with this guy, then you'll be set for life. You'll finally be able to open up the option and get more pay."

Hinata looked nervously to the cement sidewalk floor beneath them, her arms wrapping around her frail form to help shield herself from the cold December air.

The two girls wore nothing but small, thin sweaters, midriff shirts, short skirts with fishnet stockings and heels. That was their only source for warmth. Sakura was used to years of many chilly nights, but Hinata was still fairly new to the streets. She wasn't yet accustomed to it.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura tried to assure her. "I was nervous my first time too. Just ask the client what he wants, give it to him, and you're done. The first time's always the hardest but you get used it afterward."

All Hinata could do was nod meekly in understanding.

Life on the streets was scarier than when she worked in a strip club.

This all began when a guy showed her how she could make quick cash. He was friendly, charming; she was lonely, abandoned. He was the one that brought her to the strip club - the way to make 'easy' money. Despite her reluctance, she needed it. Without any money, she was homeless.

After she had joined the strip club, he disappeared. It seemed he got paid for bringing girls in. She never saw him again.

Now tied in the sinful world of lust, she tried to make the most of the situation she saw as her only option. Her job at first was a waitress, but when she was continuously asked for her services, the manager of the club promoted her to being a dancer. She learned to work the runway and the poles, and thankfully, she was allowed not to strip until she was nude. The other girls did that in her place.

Hinata grew accustomed to pole dancing, and she liked that she didn't have to be involved with men physically. If anyone were to try to force himself on her, a security guard would grab the man and kick him out of the club.

That's what happened one late night when she tried to leave work early. A man jumped her – tried to rip the clothes off her body – when a security guard spotted him and beat him to the ground. The man fled soon after.

That was only the first of multiple warnings for her to try a different trade. She knew she would have to give in eventually. Rent was increasing and the strip club refused to pay her more than she already received. Besides, physical relations earned more. And so, unwillingly she went.

Three years she had spent in a strip club. Now, she was a sex worker. Nudity, sexual promiscuity, she had grown accustomed to it all. She never wanted this kind of life. She hated it. But it just... happened.

It was hard when she first became a streetwalker, but she was sort of desensitized from having worked at a strip club. She never entered a car if a man wanted to penetrate her. Instead, she chose those who accepted only handjobs or oral. In time, she mastered them. Those who wanted to go all the way, she'd send to her friends – Sakura being one of them.

Unlike most streetwalkers, Sakura was nice enough to take Hinata under her wing and allow her to sell on her street. She had been in prostitution for too long already and so was knowledgeable of the trade. Despite coming upon dangerous situations with clients at times, she stayed on the streets because that was her only way of living.

After months and months of giving only minor jobs to clients, Sakura convinced Hinata to finally give in to what she would have to face eventually – actual sex.

"Where better than in a bed? This is actually perfect for you. My first was in a car, but I can tell you about that later," she said, walking Hinata to the condominium the two were scheduled to arrive at. When they reached the door, Sakura rang the doorbell. Then she turned to Hinata to give last minute encouragement. "Just take a deep breath and go for it. And don't be afraid to talk dirty. God knows they aren't," she said, rolling her eyes.

The door opened, revealing a tan, blonde man around their age. He smiled at the girls, eying them up and down before saying, "Perfect." Then he stepped back to allow them to enter. "Hey, Sasuke!" he yelled toward the stairs just past the entranceway.

The girls walked into the living room to their right and remained standing, waiting.

Footsteps descending could be heard before a handsome man with dark hair and pale features came into sight. "What is it, Naruto?" he said uninterested.

"Now we can celebrate!" said the blonde man, Naruto. His hands outstretched dramatically to lead Sasuke's attention to the girls' direction.

Sakura muttered under her breath to Hinata, "I call that one," as she stared directly at the tall man, Sasuke, who looked askance at them.

The man's dark eyes were intimidating to say the least as he turned back to Naruto, who came up beside him. "You got us prostitutes?" he said in a condescending tone.

"Remember when I said you really needed to get laid? Well? They're perfect!"

"…No." He turned to head back up the stairs.

Naruto caught his arm before his foot raised for the first step. "Come on! You've been a cranky bastard lately because you haven't been sleeping well. This'll definitely help you loosen up." Then he said in a singsong voice, "You know you want to."

Sasuke stood still for a moment. A brief silence surrounded the occupants in the room before he turned his head slightly and asked, "You paying?"

Sighing, he relented, "Fine. Yes. I'll pay to get you screwed."

"Now that that's settled," spoke up Sakura, her hands clasped together in front of her, "who's first?"

"I'll take you!" grinned the blonde, raising his hand in an overly energetic manner.

"Damn," she muttered, pursing her lips. Then she breathed in and stepped up to the man. "Pay me up front," she said with her open palm to him.

He dug in his jeans pocket and took out a brown wallet.

"Three hundred," she demanded.

"No discount for being in a nice, warm house as this?"

"Nope."

So he forked over three large bills and led the girl up the stairs to his room, leaving Hinata behind with Sasuke.

The aloof man gave her the once-over from across the room, then directed with his head to follow him.

Her hands fiddled in front of her as she submissively traipsed behind him up the stairs, turning left to enter through a door that led to his room. It was plain and smelled of lavender and spices, probably from cologne. A large, untouched bed was on one end and a desk cluttered with paperwork on the other.

She didn't realize she had stopped right in front of the doorway until she felt his hand push her further inside. When she turned around after, she saw him close the door. He then looked at her, catching her eyes only for an instant before she brought them to the ground. His eyes were dark and intense and she felt she could crumble beneath them. Maybe tonight was not the best night. Maybe she could leave.

Her head tilted back up to face him again when he proceeded to take off his shirt. All thoughts of leaving were washed away at the sight of his lean chest, something girls would drool over. Lips parted, she could not stop watching his body, attractive as it was.

He smirked at her stunned reaction. Leaning forward to force her eyes up to his own, his face was mere inches from hers, "Like what you see?"

This time she held his gaze for longer than a second. But then she felt a blush color her cheeks and she looked away to hide it. He leaned back, and then didn't move after that. She wondered why. Then it hit her – he was waiting for her to undress.

So she slowly took of her jacket first. That's when he moved again, throwing his shirt over to the chair beside his desk. It landed messily over the back.

When her jacket was off, she didn't know where to put it. Should she put it over his chair too? Or should she just place it on the carpet ground? She couldn't possibly place it on the bed because they were going to use it to–

"Just drop it," he told her, noticing her hesitancy.

She complied, and slowly bent down to drop it nicely. Then came the most embarrassing part. All she had on to cover herself was the midriff and skirt. If she took them off, she'd be exposed entirely.

His eyes weren't leaving her. Knowing that made it much harder for her to undress. Is she allowed to tell him to turn around? Can she request perhaps for no lights to be on?

"Are you really a prostitute?"

When she met his eyes, she could tell he meant it as a rhetorical question. He didn't care for the answer. But still, she nodded, "Yes."

He scrutinized her timid behavior, squinting. Then he realized- "It's your first time."

And she was caught. Her head tilted downward, her fingers together in front of her. She replied with a hesitant nod.

"You're a virgin?"

Another nod.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. A prostitute who is still a virgin? Where did Naruto get this girl? "Leave then," he decided, seeing her reserved demeanor. She clearly didn't want to do this.

To that her eyes darted to his. He was serious. He was serious because he opened the door for her to exit. But- "I… I can't." When he remained silent, waiting for an explanation, she took a couple of baby steps backward, away from the door. "I have to."

"You can keep the money," he said, assuming she didn't want to leave for fear of losing her pay. Unexpectedly, she shook her head.

"No, that's not it," she tried explaining. "I… I have to…"

"Lose it?"

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded.

He closed the door, locked it, then walked up to her. Her eyes came up to the bottom of his neck. She didn't want to look any higher than that.

But he forced her to when he grabbed her chin and lifted it. "Don't cry when I fuck you."

His grip didn't allow her to nod. "Okay," she replied, her voice just above a whisper.

When he let her go, she took a step back and went down on her knees. If she were to start with something she already knew how to do, maybe that would build her confidence a little more and calm the nerves fluttering in her stomach. _What will sex feel like? _she contemplated, as her hands unfastened his belt buckle, undid his pants button, unzipped the zipper. People make connections with those they become one with. It was her job not to.

She pulled down his pants, then his boxers. After pushing her hair to one side and holding it, she moistened her lips with her tongue, then licked his member, fondled him, played with him, before covering his erection with her hot, wet mouth, sucking him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her securely. She knew he liked it because she could feel him engorge inside her and his legs tremble with satisfaction.

Suddenly he yanked her off him. Pain stung for a moment as her head was forced back. Her eyes looked into his dark ones, waiting for his command.

He snapped his fingers and pointed in the direction of the bed. She complied, pushing herself up from the carpet and making her way over to the large bed that awaited them. The shuffling of clothes were heard behind her, then without warning, she felt a push against her back, flinging her on top of the bedcovers, her body bouncing once on impact, knocking her out of her shoes.

His forceful actions got her guard up, but she couldn't stop him. He was going to deal with her however he wanted and she simply had to make sure he didn't go too far. _Is the other man like this to Sakura?_

Turning her over so that she was on her back, he pinned her arms beside her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see he wasn't wearing anything below his waist. His eyes were staring into hers, but they looked far away. _What was running through his mind?_ Dark eyes squinting slightly, his hands around her wrists tightened. He was recalling something. What bothered – or was bothering him?

Sometimes, Hinata observed the men she came across, piecing what their true character might be with any hint they gave through their demands, desires. This man in front of her, Sasuke, he was a little rough and his eyes reflected… irritation? Frustration? Not at her though. She could feel it… he was going to use her tonight.

Letting go of her wrist, he slipped one hand up her white midriff and squeezed her breast. It elicited a response from her, heat in her breath, her cheeks coloring lightly from his expectant eyes that took in her reaction. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her now free hand held the arm that played with her, his hand stroking then twisting the pink middle. It hurt a little, but aroused her all same.

Flipping the top over her curves, he slid it up her arms and off her. He then pulled down her black skirt and fishnet stockings, slithering her thin panties off as well. Her clothes were tossed away from them to the floor and she was left exposed and helplessly staring back at the man over her.

Nervously, she covered her breasts with her arms and closed her legs, bending them in front of her. Embarrassed by her bare body, it helped somewhat that he too was naked with her.

It wasn't appealing to her customers – she believed – for her to be shy about intercourse, unless they would ask for that. Normally though, they wanted the job done and she wasn't supposed to delay them. All she had to do was act her part, and every man she was with, she acted. This situation would be no different. Using this to harden her resolve, she relaxed her legs to hang over the edge of the bed and leaned up on her hands. He was waiting to see what she would do next.

Forcing herself to keep her gaze locked with his, she remembered to ask for something of vital importance. "C-Condom?" She mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

When he turned away to open the nightstand drawer beside the bed, she realized how hot her body was, especially between her legs. Was he feeling the same rise in temperature?

Hearing him grab something plastic, he came back to her and showed her the square wrapper between his fingers. Then he tore it open with his teeth and put the condom on.

She glanced down at him before looking into his eyes.

Harshly, unexpectedly, he pushed her down against the bed and forced her legs further apart so he could comfortably fit between them. Then he held her jaw and smashed his lips against her chapped ones. A spark surged from the connection of their lips despite the pressure, crawling down her spine, giving her goose bumps. His tongue traced her lips, lubricating them before taking her lower lip between his teeth, pulling out, then letting her go. As his lips trailed down her neck, he groped her breasts.

She had never kissed anyone on the lips before. She had never needed to. But after he initiated her first one ever, she wanted to try it again. He would help her test it out just like how she was testing out sex with him, but only if he allowed it.

When she felt him nip the space between her neck and shoulder, then above her collarbone, then above her breast, her hand gripped the covers beside her as the other took chunks of his hair between her fingers. He was letting out his frustrations on her body, marking her with every bite, uncomfortable as it was for her. If they weren't on unequal ground, she would've experimented with marking him back.

Pulling him off her by his hair, she brought his face closer to hers and eyed his lips before searching his eyes to see if she was stepping out of line. If he didn't want to, she couldn't force him. But he gazed back at her with intent. He knew what she wanted, and he wasn't going to stop her.

_Just take a deep breath and go for it. _

Chest tight, face flushed, she licked her dry lips and then kissed him.

He felt her hesitant strength and met her back with deeper force.

After a moment of pushing against each other, she pulled back for a moment to grab her breath through her mouth. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. A small moan escaped her at the sudden sensation, her eyes flickering open for a moment after realizing it came from her. Then they closed shut again when he didn't stop their play. It was awkward because she was so inexperienced. She let him take the lead and tried following him.

He tasted of cigarettes and she liked it. Sweat matted his bangs as she held his face in her hands. Their exchange made her heart pound, his tongue expertly wrestling hers, evoking pleasure noises from her. Rough as he was, he was using her to her full potential. It made her feel needed, useful, good.

He could feel she was a beginner in the art of kissing as well. It wasn't even something they had to do. It wasn't necessary. All she was paid for was to have sex with him. Nevertheless, he didn't stop her. If this was their foreplay then so be it.

When he let her go so they could catch their breath, she placed her palms on his burning chest and lightly pushed him off. He watched her as she wet her palm with her tongue and reached for him. His hands pushed against the bed, fingers curled in the bedcover as his back arched slightly. She was making sure his erection was still there, nice and hard. It made him want her all the more.

Raising her legs over her chest, he pushed two fingers inside her and fingered her clit, garnering juices to lubricate her opening. Her face was flushed from the sensation. As he brought a hand down to direct his member toward her tight, wet slit, he teased her with light strokes of his head around her outer edges. Her body felt hot, tingly, expectant.

Leaning closer to her, he said in a deep, chilling voice, "There's no turning back."

_Don't be afraid to talk dirty, _she suddenly was reminded. This must be the sort of time to do so. What was his name again? Oh, it was- "S – Sasuke." Her breathy voice revealed her desire without meaning to.

His hand reached to hold her jaw as he brought his face over hers. "Say that again," he commanded seductively.

"Sasuke." Her hands flattened against his sweaty, attractive chest before sliding up smoothly to wrap around the back of his neck. With lust laced in her words, a feeling so overwhelming, she implored, "Please. Give it – to me."

Her wish was his command.

She tensed as she felt him slowly making his way up in her tight cavern. His movements were gentle at first. As her heat engulfed him, she heard him groan. Gradually, he increased his speed, moving harder with slight circular motions, back and forth. With every thrust he gave her, she braced the discomfort. When he hit the deepest he could, he seized and held, and it felt as if electricity raced through every part of her body. Convulsing in pure pleasure overshadowed the pain for the most blissful instant, and it showed in the moan that escaped her lips. It was so good, that feeling, it was the perfect drug.

All the noise that was left in the room now was their heavy breathing.

Immediately after the high came a low. A mix of feelings ran through her, topped by accomplishment and the craving for more of him. The latter she ignored. He was simply handsome, that's it. It's all she believed she felt. And anyway, if a customer wanted it, she would deliver the same thing she did tonight. That same high wouldn't be deprived from her just because it wasn't with him.

A thought crossed her mind. Do lovers feel this way afterward? Like they reached the top of the world? Maybe, if she were doing this with someone she loved, every encounter would be exciting. As pleasant as the idea was, she refused to dwell on it for long, knowing it would make her sad because she would never be in a stable relationship. It wasn't something she could have.

Despite her initial nerves, the passionate night was mostly pleasurable for the both of them, and in the end, she felt more secure in this field. Because she wanted to get used to the feeling of a man inside her until it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, Hinata continued the dance with him – in various positions, some more painful or more unpleasant than others – until she could no longer do so. He held no complaints.

This shy little prostitute had such smooth skin and a curvaceous figure, despite her thin frame. Sasuke wondered how she was able to keep it away from men for so long. And hell, she may be new to sex, but she sure caught on quickly. Moreover, she knew how to work her hands and mouth on a man. Her skills were compelling.

This lustful transaction ran much longer than she should have allowed and took a lot of energy that she didn't realize it needed. So much so in fact, that when the two were done for the night, after falling atop the pillows on the bed to cease their heavy breathing and calm their sweaty bodies, Hinata ended up drifting off to dreamland.

He himself had pulled out a cigarette and took a drag of it, not realizing she was asleep until he noticed no movement when he told her she could leave. Her body was curled on its side, relaxed and tranquil.

What made this girl lose her purity and become a prostitute? Before she had encountered him, there was still some innocence left in her. He almost didn't want to mess with it at first, but she had asked for this so he was only fulfilling her wish. Once the two had come together, he had seen it disappear from her eyes.

Bringing the cigarette to his lips, he studied the small girl carefully. She breathed evenly, sweat and saliva sheening her body, her chest rising and falling in constant rhythm. Her facial features expressed serenity – like that of a doll. Her lips were rosier than normal, having been bruised by him earlier in their night. Anyone would've found her beautiful even in her disheveled state, with her hair and bangs strewn in various directions, long strands sticking around her face like a frame.

The clean slate of her milky skin was too perfect. _Was _too perfect. He had marked various spots on her body with his bites or hickeys. They satisfied him, the color he painted.

His eyelids felt heavy suddenly, drowsiness hitting its highest within him. She did her job and successfully managed to drain all of his energy. It guaranteed him a good night's rest, something he hadn't had in a long time.

For some years now, recurring nightmares plagued his nights now and again. It was why he dreaded sleep. Each time it happened, he awoke in longstanding frustration and with tense muscles. But, something felt different this time.

Because of that, he welcomed darkness and hoped for nothing else.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

This is my first lemon fic and the first time I ever wrote a lemon. I'm not confidant with it so I'll go hide in a corner. However, nevertheless, I hope it didn't disappoint! If it did, let me know. Feedback and constructive criticism is much appreciated for lemon scenes.

I was supposed to upload my other story, Staying on Top, but because I was inspired to complete this, I ended up choosing to upload this instead. Next week will be very busy so I'll have to extend my personal deadline for my other story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This story will be short. I originally planned to make it a three-shot but I had to cut the first part in half, so in the end, it'll be four chapters total.

Let me know what you think! Reviews always make my day.


	2. The Morning After

Birds were chirping when Hinata finally awoke from her slumber. She couldn't remember the last time she slept on such a soft, cushioned bed.

Wait a minute. Her bed isn't this soft…

Immediately she sat up to notice she was in an unfamiliar place. All the lights were off so everything was in shadow, but the moonlight glow from behind the window blinds allowed her some visibility.

That's right. The last thing she remembers doing was… _that._ And then she…

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She fell asleep! That wasn't supposed to happen! After every job, she was supposed to leave in hopes of finding another customer.

When she heard subtle shifting, she cautiously looked down beside her. The man, Sasuke, was fast asleep, his back facing her.

_Okay. You are okay,_ she repeated to herself. As silently as she could, she pulled the covers off her naked body and sat up on the edge of the bed. She didn't remember wrapping the blanket around her. Turning slightly to eye the end of the bed, she realized she hadn't been underneath the covers, but rather on top of them. Since she slept on one side, the other half of the sheet had covered her body.

Did Sasuke do this? She turned her neck the other way to look at him more easily. His bare back still faced her. If he did, it didn't matter. It was past the time for her to leave.

Carefully she stood up, then proceeded to find her clothes. They were strewn across the carpet. Finding a piece of clothing on the floor, she picked up what she thought was her shirt. It turned out to be Sasuke's boxers. Though she didn't understand why, she threw it away from her on reflex. When she heard the crumpling of the material hit the wall and fall to the carpet floor, she covered her mouth with her hands to hide her inaudible gasp, hoping she didn't wake up her customer. The noise felt loud to her in the silent room, but it seemed not loud enough to wake him. He didn't move.

After picking up her small pieces of clothing and finding her heels at the foot of the bed, she put them on to cover herself. Once she was dressed again, she didn't know what the protocol was. Does she leave now, without saying anything? Does she leave her mess for him to clean up later?

Her own instincts of cleanliness were kicking in, and she didn't want to be burdensome by leaving him with her mess. So, she decided that she would make her part of the bed and neatly pile his clothes over the chair. First, she started with the bed.

Her steady movements were able to keep him from waking as she pulled the covers over the pillow and flattened the wrinkles. Then she stepped to pick up his boxers that she had thrown and brought them to the chair that also held his disheveled shirt and pants. Folding his clothes would have been a silent task had his belt not been problematic. When she tried to set his pants neatly over the back of the chair, the belt ended up hitting the desk, a loud clinking sound resonating in the dark room.

A light suddenly turned on and a low voice asked her what she was doing, causing her to jump in surprise. Her reaction unfortunately made her look guilty.

"Trying to steal something?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She shook her head. The thought of stealing never crossed her mind.

Sasuke got up from the bed and approached her. Her eyes faced the ground as she held her arm. Pushing her aside to check the pocket of his pants, he pulled out his wallet, opened it and checked its contents. Nothing seemed taken.

"I just… cleaned," she told him softly.

He looked at her peculiarly. "You don't have to."

To that, she said nothing.

Tossing his wallet on his desk, he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "Let's go," he said as he opened the door for her to leave first.

Just as they were reaching the bottom of the stairs, the time had hit him. It was morning and people were surely rising to start their day. He couldn't have her leave his home now.

Just as she was about to take the last step down the stairs, he grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

Before she could turn to face him, he dragged her back up the stairs and into the main bathroom between his and Naruto's bedrooms.

Locking the door behind them and then turning on the shower, he told her straight, "Get in or don't. I'm going to take a shower. You won't leave until I'm finished."

To this Hinata knew not what to say. Why couldn't she just leave? That was her number one question, but she wasn't confidant enough to ask. Instead, she weighed her options. Take a shower… with him? Or don't. She did feel slimy, dirty from having worked up a sweat the previous night. And he was giving her the opportunity to clean herself up here, before she left. However, that meant joining him.

Well whether or not he might touch her didn't scare her off. In truth, it wasn't enough to turn her away. He knew how to pleasure a woman, and she liked his spine-tingling, heart-racing touches. The high she reached more than once last night felt addicting, like drugs were to abusers.

By the time she finally made up her mind to join him in the shower, he was already inside. The pro of this was that she would be clean. That was all that she wanted right now.

Slipping her clothes off her body, she pushed back the curtain slowly, sheepishly, and entered the shower. Her hands were crossed over her chest as she stood beside him, refusing to look at him.

He handed her a soapy sponge, and she took it, her mind processing the action as a gesture telling her to wash his back for him instead of the actual purpose – for her to use it. So when she peered up at him and found him turned away from her, ignoring her, she awkwardly placed the sponge lightly between his shoulder blades. She saw his back muscles visibly tense, which caused her to falter in return, but she thought he reacted that way because the sponge felt cold against his skin. He turned his head to gaze at her. It didn't stop her from rubbing up and down his back slowly in small circles.

Unexpectedly, he turned around, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her chest against his. When their eyes locked, he leaned in and bit her lip, his hands trailing up her sides. Her heart was racing as chills ran through her body. Just as he released her lip from between his teeth, his blunt nails raked down her smooth, dampened skin from her shoulder blades.

Her back arched as he gradually reached lower, her fingers squeezing his shoulders. The marks left on her were like that of red wings. It felt a little painful, but tolerable, and surprisingly, a little pleasurable. She wondered if he was doing this for his own amusement or if there was another reason, seeing as how he was being rough with her again. Either he liked it rough or he still needed to let out some remaining pent up emotions.

He grabbed the sponge from her hand and crashed his lips against hers, clearing any previous thoughts from her head as their tongues melted together. The water from the showerhead lubricated their kiss. Placing the sponge on her breasts, he scrubbed her in sensual strokes. Her hands gripped his upper arms. When he felt her lean into his touch, he moved his hand to casually place the sponge between her inner things, rubbing her arousingly.

She surprised herself when her legs spread apart for him and a moan escaped her lips against him. When he parted from her, he saw her flushed cheeks. Catching the smirk across his lips, her eyes appeared to widen slightly after what he did next.

Checking to see if he got results, he dropped the sponge, held her waist and stuck two fingers deep inside her. She reacted with a sudden intake of breath. He felt her warm juices as he moved his fingers in and out of her warm cavern.

Was this how customers felt when she used her hands on them? Hinata had never thought about how it was done for women, nor did she think she would ever be given such a treat. Customers were always selfish in that they wanted to be the one pleasured. What this man was doing to her now, it pleasured her instead.

Moans escaped her, the place between her legs begging for more. He watched her head bend back, her back arching. Suddenly her hands curled over his shoulders as her body trembled with ecstasy.

When it was over, her knees threatened to give way. So that she wouldn't drop, she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. Her chest moved against his with every breath she took.

As he had done something for her, she decided to do something for him, so she took her arm from his neck and reached down for him. She felt him move against her as she rubbed him, pulled him.

Abruptly, he pushed her back against the wall, raised her so that her legs were spread apart, his hands holding her thighs up, and entered her forcefully. He pressed against her, thrusting harder and faster with the beat of their building desires.

"Dammit!" suddenly came a voice that didn't belong to either of them. It was the other man, Naruto's voice, just outside the door. "Hey," –a thump on the door was heard– "you almost done in there? I gotta take one too!"

Sasuke clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth after seeing her lips parted, about to let out a moan. He didn't stop moving rhythmically inside her. Her back rubbed against the slippery tile wall, one of her hands holding his shoulder as the other held the wall for balance. She could feel him deep inside her, in and out, in and out. With one final thrust, electricity shot through her, and at the last minute, he slid out of her to come.

Her limbs now really felt like jelly. When he set her down and let her go, she fell to her knees.

"Get up," he commanded.

But instead, she chose to do something else. Arms wrapping around his legs, she brought her tongue to him and licked him clean, covering him with her mouth, sucking then licking him up and over. Remnants of his seed were on her tongue, and were visible to him when she looked up at him, her mouth open and her tongue out.

Leaning slightly to reach her, his pointer and middle finger clasped her tongue between them, cleaning it of his white residue, before taking her arm and pulling her up to stand.

His hands held her in place to keep the space between them. He knew he would get no rest from her temptations if she remained in his presence. Her body was alluring, but he had to draw the line. If he didn't, it would cost him extra.

His eyes locked with hers as his hand slid up her neck and held her face, his thumb tracing her jaw then raising to stroke her lower lip. Her eyes were dark despite the pearl-white color. They held too much experience, knowledge of an act she should deem more sacred. He looked at her lips then.

How badly he wanted to kiss her, to hear her say his name and warm the other side of his bed. …Why? There had to be another reason for this. He had only just met her. This was the outcome after one night with this prostitute? Pathetic.

Irritated, he let go of her, took the sponge from where it rested behind his foot and shoved it to her coldly. "Finish up," was all he said before turning his back and cleaning himself thoroughly with a bar of soap.

She continued to watch him, as if waiting. He purposely was ignoring her and she knew it. Had she done something wrong? It was too late now to ponder the matter, so she meekly scrubbed her body clean.

Sasuke left the shower before her, not once looking at her as he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. To not waste any more time and water, she quickly finished washing herself before stepping out as well.

Unable to locate a body towel, she borrowed the hand towel and used it to dry herself instead. Then she put it back where she found it and redressed in her clothing. Just as she was reaching for the doorknob to open the door, it swung toward her suddenly, causing her to jump back.

Sasuke was on the other end. He smelt of freshly sprayed cologne and was dressed in black pants and a light shirt. Ignoring her surprised expression, he held out a crisp bill to her face.

She looked from him, to the bill, to him again. When he gestured for her to take it, she brought one hand up slowly and tentatively took it from him. Then she looked at it. One hundred dollars.

"I'll take you in my car," he said, before leaving her behind, heading in the direction of the stairs.

_Where? Home? Or the street… _she wondered as she bent down to stick the money underneath her foot in her shoe.

After she descended the stairs, she found Sasuke in the kitchen making himself some coffee. Not sure whether to sit down to wait for him, Hinata remained standing beside the kitchen table, on the opposite side of where he was.

Unexpectedly, he poured her a cup and placed it on the table for her. She thanked him softly after taking it, wondering whether this was common courtesy for a call girl or whether this was just something out of the ordinary. Men couldn't be this nice after quick calls for sex… could they?

Carefully placing the warm cup to her lips, she took a small sip, then quickly pulled her head back. It wasn't the bitterness of black coffee that affected her; it was how hot it was! Just the slightest sip and the tip of her tongue threatened to burn.

Sasuke was now leaning against the counter, holding the mug in his hand. He watched her with a blank expression.

When she met his gaze, she saw he was blowing little by little in his coffee to cool it. Taking this as an example, she brought her cup of coffee back to her lips and blew just like he did. Then she took a sip.

Better.

"Aww man," came Naruto's voice before he stepped into the kitchen. He stretched his hands up over his head and yawned, stopping beside Hinata. "Great night, huh Sasuke?"

Said man didn't answer him.

"Any for me?" he wondered about the coffee.

"None left."

"Shit."

"Um," came a third voice.

Naruto looked at Hinata, whose eyes fell to the cup that she held out to him.

"Here," she gestured for him to take it. "You – You can have mine."

Seeing as how she had already taken a few sips, she expected him to decline. A prostitute's mouth was considered dirty, right? Still, she offered him it not only as a kind gesture, but because she thought he might need it more.

As if he had forgotten her occupation, or maybe it just didn't matter, he took it from her hands. "You sure?"

She nodded.

He grinned and thanked her before pouring a mouthful of the warm liquid in his mouth.

Without warning, he spit it away from her, and then looked at Hinata with surprise. "You're still here?" he asked, wiping his mouth before a wide smile spread across his features. Turning to his roommate, he said, "Damn Sasuke, you kept her here all night?"

Sasuke's hands were up and away from his body. He glared daggers at him, "Fuck, Naruto!" Naruto had spit all over him, staining his shirt.

"Oh," Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto said sheepishly, "Sorry."

Muffled giggles captured the two men's attention. They looked at Hinata, who had her hand over her mouth, trying hard to hide her smile.

Sasuke still saw it.

With each sexual exchange, it was as if she were disconnected. She acted accordingly; like a slave, she did as was told. There seemed nothing true about her, especially after he took what purity she had left. Yet, as she looked at him now with radiance in her eyes, he was convinced there was still a true part in her.

Yes. He wholly enjoyed her aroused countenance, the way her cheeks would color because of him. But, this genuine expression was one that strangely made him feel at ease. It was that smile that emitted life, which lit her pearl eyes and brightened her delicate features. How beautiful this woman was when she smiled.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto turned to her and whispered something he almost couldn't hear.

A hand beside his mouth, the blonde man asked, "So, it's not gonna cost me extra, is it?"

She shook her head.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at Sasuke and added with the point of his thumb, "I like this one." After finishing the drink in his hand, he placed it in the sink. "Oh yeah, Sasuke, I almost forgot. Neji's gonna come over to drop off some documents."

At the sound of the name, Hinata's eyes darted to Naruto.

Sasuke noted her reaction. "When?" he asked, his eyes on the girl.

"Any time now."

Hinata bit her lip, her gaze now searching the floor. Sasuke could tell she was in thought. But what for? Why at the mention of Neji?

"Then we'll stay until he leaves," he said, only to garner a reaction from Hinata. He truly had no intention to have her hang around longer than necessary.

It was successful. She looked up at him with desperate, pleading eyes.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly. "Have something to say?"

"I… I can't stay."

"You can't leave this house either, looking the way you do."

"But-!"

The doorbell rang.

Sasuke placed his half-filled mug on the counter, suddenly not in the mood for coffee. He intended to reach the front door before Naruto but was stopped when Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Please," she said barely above a whisper. "Please don't."

"Why?"

Hinata looked down, reluctant to answer him.

"You know him."

She nodded slowly.

"How?"

"H-He's my… cousin," she mumbled.

A door was heard opening. The two immediately looked toward the sound. Naruto had passed them to open the front door to Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke felt Hinata's fingers clench his arm tighter. She was frightened and when he looked at her he could see she was unusually pale. When Neji came inside and was now in sight, she quickly hid behind Sasuke.

It was futile. Neji caught sight of her hair and recognized her instantly.

"Hinata?" he said, his voice low and his eyes narrow.

Her body froze. It took a moment before she was able to muster strength to peek out from behind Sasuke. She caught a glimpse of Neji before everything went black.

Sasuke turned to catch her in time before she hit her head. Neji was unfazed. Naruto on the other hand hurriedly went to the sink to fetch a glass of water, placing the newly received documents on the counter in order to do so.

"What is she doing here?" Neji asked severely.

"You know her?" Naruto said over his shoulder from the sink.

Ignoring him, he said harshly, "Uchiha."

"What's it to you?" Sasuke replied with a quick glare. His back was turned to him as he kneeled, holding Hinata up with his arm.

"I'm her family," Neji returned his glare. "I have a right to know."

"You don't know that she's-?"

"Shut up, Naruto," said Sasuke quickly.

"She's what?" asked Neji suspiciously.

"Ask her yourself," he replied as Hinata's eyes began to flutter open.

It was then that Sasuke picked her up in his arms to place her on the couch in the living room. Because he did so, Neji finally was able to see what she was wearing – which to him was close to nothing.

As Naruto handed her a glass of water from behind the couch and waved his hand to fan her, Neji concluded– "She's a prostitute."

Hinata weakly turned her face toward him, her body tense at his words. Her eyes were unable to meet his, so they stared at the ground. She said nothing.

"You leave home and this is the path you turn to? What a disgrace to the Hyuuga family name. You should be ashamed, Hinata."

"Give her a break," Naruto tried defending. "If she's family, you shouldn't say that."

"She has always been useless and has now turned herself into trash. It could ruin our reputation."

"You dropped off the documents," Sasuke said to him from where he stood beside Hinata, "so leave." He made his way to the front door to open it.

Neji remained where he was standing, facing Hinata. If she was a whore, then either Sasuke or Naruto or both used her. Revolting.

"You've been forgotten," said Neji to his cousin. "Remain that way." And with that, he left.

After the door shut closed, a moment of silence overtook the room. Then, sniffling could be heard.

Hinata wiped at her eyes, trying hard not to let the tears fall but to no avail. They streamed down her face like waterfalls. She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm taking her home," declared Sasuke to Naruto offhand.

"But, when she's like this? Shouldn't we cheer her up first?" He turned to Hinata and grinned, "Don't worry. I won't forget you." Then he leaned a little closer to her over the couch and placed the back of his hand beside his mouth. His eyes were on his roommate now, "I bet Sasuke won't."

Sasuke gave him a death glare, which caused Naruto to laugh.

"I'm right! He's not even saying anything!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Shut up." Then the raven-haired man came up beside the couch. "Hey," he told Hinata to grab her attention as Naruto – still chuckling – left to go find tissues. She didn't look at him so he grasped her wrists to pull her hands away from her eyes, "Look at me."

Still sniffling, her lips trembled as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Despite the tears that blurred her vision, she felt his eyes weren't as intense as they usually were. They seemed a lot gentler than she expected.

"If you're unhappy with where you are, change it. Crying won't do any good."

Naruto came back with a tissue box as Sasuke released his hold on her. After taking a couple of tissues, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose, her sobs gradually diminishing.

"Okay," she finally mumbled in reply when she was calmer. Then she thanked the two men, her eyes lingering on Sasuke's.

"Let's go," he said to her. "I'm taking you to where you live."

Before he headed to the garage, he went to the coat closet in the living room and pulled out a leather jacket to cover the coffee stain still evident in his shirt. Hinata was behind him when they entered the garage where his dark, sleek-looking car was parked.

The drive to her sketchy neighborhood and dirty apartment complex felt longer than it probably was. That they spent the entire ride in silence was probably why it felt so long.

Sasuke dropped her off in front of the building without a word. Before she closed the passenger door, she bent down to give him her thanks for driving her, to which he only grunted back in response, his eyes not even acknowledging her.

She closed the door, and he left her behind.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Yes, this fanfic is inspired by both the song "The a Team" by Ed Sheeran and a fanfic called "For Angels to Fly" (written on tumblr for a different category/fandom).

Also, I know there has yet to be progress in this story, but let me remind you that this chapter was originally part of Chapter 1.

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope I didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think!

The next chapter, it'll really move forward. Brace yourself.


	3. What the Hell

**A/N:  
**Warning: S**t just got real.

* * *

The small apartment was fit for one but was shared by three. Hinata and her friends Sakura and Ino all took shelter together. Ino – a skinny, blonde girl – was in the same line of business as the other two were in.

They had only the essentials in their apartment. All of them made a pact to save as much money as they could to use later for their ambitions. Ino hoped to own a flower shop one day, Sakura hoped to work in the medical field, and Hinata… well, she was still figuring it out.

To add space to their cramped living quarters, the girls slept solely on small mattresses in the living room during the day.

When Hinata entered their home, the two girls were already sleeping – as expected. Taking off her heels, she stepped lightly to her mattress, hoping not to wake them. When she was close enough, she noticed a hundred-dollar bill and a fifty-dollar bill resting atop her makeshift bed.

Sakura must've placed them there as her pay for the house call.

She took the money – along with the money Sasuke gave her – and hid them in a hole that she made in her mattress where all her earnings were. Her roommates had advised her to keep the cash there when she first began living with them. It was the safest place they could think of for their remuneration.

The day was fresh and the small sips of coffee she had had were not enough to keep her awake. Although she had slept very comfortably earlier, she had to make sure she would stay alert at night. That meant doing her best to sleep now, despite not feeling tired whatsoever.

After an hour or two of rolling over in her mattress, slumber finally took hold of her.

* * *

The streetlight blinked sporadically, threatening to darken the street corner she was covering. Hinata, donning similar attire from the night before, awaited cars to come to her. It was another chilly night.

To warm her freezing fingers, she blew on them with her mouth. When her eyes fell to the purple color of her fingernails, she suddenly recalled when Sakura and Ino had noticed marks on her body earlier before.

"He must have a fetish," Sakura had commented.

"If he were your boyfriend, and not some horny stranger, that'd be so hot," chimed in Ino.

"He was hot to begin with actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was so lucky for her first time."

"Damn, Hinata, you had practically everything going for you," Ino had said.

Hinata swiftly looked to the street when she heard the engine of a car.

It was just passing by.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her body and began walking up the long sidewalk toward Sakura, who was not too far off.

Her friends decided to remain close to watch over and protect each other if ever need be. Hinata was in charge of patrolling around the street corner, Sakura farther up the street and Ino on the opposite end of Hinata.

Without warning, a car pulled up beside the curb.

Danger in the form of a man got out and shoved past Hinata, knocking her to the cement floor. Her eyes watched this charged man as he made his way to Sakura. Then, her body froze at the sight of his fist rising.

She shut her eyes tight. At the sound of her friend's shriek, she opened them again.

Sakura dropped to the ground. He was kicking her, beating her, asking for his stolen money, to give him back every cent and more for her stupidity.

"Here! Take it, you asshole!" Sakura yelled as she threw at him all the money she had hidden in her shoe.

"Stupid bitch." The man kicked her hard in her arms that shielded her face. Then he turned around and headed toward Hinata.

Hinata's limbs were shaking and her heart was racing as he came closer, fearing he wanted to beat her too. Thankfully, he only stomped right past her, entered his car and left. Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

When he was out of sight, adrenaline kicked in. She picked herself up from the ground and ran straight to her beaten friend. Ino was already kneeling beside her.

"That fucking bastard," the blonde girl said through clenched teeth as she helped Sakura up.

Sakura had bruises scattered on every exposed area of skin. Wiping the blood at the corner of her mouth, her fists clenched and she growled. "God, if I had a gun I would've killed him."

"He's damn lucky we didn't," Ino said just as angrily.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes but they wouldn't stop.

Seeing her sniffling, Sakura tried comforting her, "It's all right, Hinata. I'm still alive."

"See?" Ino said. "This is why we work the same streets. We've got each other's back." So that the crying girl would look at her, she urged, "Right?"

Hinata nodded, but her face was still buried in her hands. Ino gave her a hug to console her as Sakura placed an arm on her shoulder.

Smiling weakly, Sakura told the girls, "I'm gonna go and clean myself up. Take care, alright?" And before the two could answer, she began her walk toward the apartment.

It took a few more minutes before Hinata was able to calm down completely and return to working the streets without her body tensing up whenever a car made a messy pull over. She was able to work her usual amount.

Eventually, dawn was soon to approach. Ino was nowhere to be found, most likely working a client, so Hinata headed home alone. When she made it to the sidewalk just outside her apartment building, she saw a car parked in front of the trail that lead to the entranceway.

Cars didn't normally park there, and especially not cars that looked so nice. It was suspicious.

As she stepped closer, she recognized the vehicle. It was the same car that dropped her off after the house call.

It was Sasuke's car. But why was he here?

Her heels slowed in pace as she made her way closer to it. _Does he want my services?_

Her chest felt funny. Why did she feel nervous? It was her job. She had grown accustomed to pulling back her nerves and doing disgusting deeds for her livelihood. She shouldn't be nervous, she shouldn't-

He must've seen her coming because he opened the door and stepped out of his car.

Her hand fidgeted with her long, frizzy locks. She felt his eyes fixed on her as he approached. Something was wrong; she could feel it.

Once he was in her space, he said in a serious tone that demanded an answer, "Where is the girl you were with yesterday?"

Her eyes had been shut tight as if bracing for impact. After nothing but his question was directed to her, they slowly opened – and met Sasuke's intense glare.

Frustrated with her silence, he grabbed her wrist and held it up. "She stole money from my friend. Where. Is. She?"

It wasn't that she stole a measly few dollars. Naruto had revealed to him the day before that she had taken two thousand in cash. His roommate had recently gone to the bank and was stupid enough to leave his wallet out around the whore.

Too afraid to look at him, her gaze fell to his jacket. "I – I don't… I don't know."

"Yes. You do," he said severely.

Her small, frail fingers wrapped around his grip. "P-Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

He watched her for a moment. Seeing her so fearful of him… he didn't like it. But he wasn't in the mood to care. Nevertheless, he let her go. Her hand immediately held the other in her chest as his dropped to his side.

"Tell me where she is," he urged again.

He was angry and all that was pictured in Hinata's mind was the battered body of her friend. What if this stranger wanted to hurt Sakura? She wouldn't give anyone the opportunity. She would protect her.

But how could she protect her when her legs felt like they were going to give way any moment? To avoid collapsing, Hinata moved, in turn passing Sasuke to head toward her apartment building.

Sasuke assumed she was leading him to where the girl was. He didn't know she had no intention of taking him to her. Instead, she led him up the multiple steps of the staircase to the roof.

He remained a couple feet behind her as she plodded toward and climbed atop the ledge. Looking several stories down, she spotted the brown color of the weed-covered ground amidst the light of dawn. If he wanted to hurt her, he could push her now because if he did, then finally someone would fulfill her innermost wish.

As she thought this, her skin felt chilly so she crossed her arms. Taking in a deep breath, she raised her head and beheld the lights that sprinkled in the distance like stars on Earth. It was a soothing view. Occasionally, when she was sad, regretful, guilty, or ashamed, she would come to this ledge to take in the sight until she felt better.

"I'll find her whether you tell me or not," she heard him say.

As she turned around, her heel caught the edge and slipped. Suddenly, her balance shifted. Her body was falling back, her hair whipping around her face, her arms open as if like wings trying to gain flight.

Then something caught her and jerked her forward. She stumbled into Sasuke's chest. Now safely atop the roof again, relief poured through her. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and she realized that her heart was pounding and her body was trembling. But why?

_Didn't I want to die?_

When he pulled her off and held her in place, she peered up at him, still in shock.

"Look," he said, vexation in his tone. "I want that money back. Tell me where she is and then I don't give a fuck what you do to yourself."

He could feel her quivering. Gripping her arms firmly, he feared he would shake as well. Witnessing another death right in front of him wasn't something he was going to let happen. He refused it to be another added scene to the nightmares that disturbed him.

She looked down, and it was then that he recalled her name from when Neji said it aloud. "Hinata." It felt strange to say.

Her eyes returned to his, slightly widened. _He knows my name?_

"She lives here doesn't she?" he said. "What room number?"

Silence surrounded the two for a minute. Then she responded, "Promise… not to hurt her?"

Exhaling, he nodded and let her go.

Seeing as how he saved her and because he seemed calmer than before, she moved past him and led him back inside. After a number of flights of stairs downward, Hinata stopped in front of a beat-up door. She hesitated to open it, considering what might play out.

Sakura was in the wrong for stealing money that didn't belong to her. But she and her roommates made a pact to protect themselves – never bring men home. She didn't want to break that pact.

So before she turned the knob, she told him nicely to wait outside the door. She even said, "Please." But the moment she stepped inside the apartment, he opened the door wider and pushed past her.

He saw three mattresses side-by-side across the wooden floor, two of them empty. The girl he was looking for was sleeping atop the middle one. "Wake up," he ordered as he kicked the mattress beneath the sleeping girl.

His foot came close to her head, causing Hinata to think he was kicking her. "Don't hurt her!" she told him as she came up and knelt beside Sakura to shield her.

Sakura immediately bolted upright and turned to him, revealing her bruised face.

_So Naruto wasn't the only one she messed with, _he thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the pink-haired girl said fiercely, her head slightly dizzy from having just woken up from slumber.

"You stole money so you're going to give it back to me," he said just as harshly.

"Get the fuck out!" she screamed.

His intimidating glower he could see did nothing to her, so he bent down, grabbed her T-shirt and held her up. "Give me the money," he demanded venomously.

Hinata's plea for Sasuke not to hurt her friend were drowned out when Sakura yelled, "Don't fucking touch me!" Her nails clawed into his arm.

His teeth clenched as he dropped her. Then her hands quickly scrambled to find something underneath her mattress.

It was a Black Widow revolver.

Sakura held the gun in both hands, directed point blank at Sasuke, whose own hands were up in defense.

Now the tables were turned.

"I don't have your damn money so get out!"

Hinata was too stunned to even say her friend's name.

"Now no one can hurt me anymore," Sakura muttered.

And Hinata understood then. The money Sakura took from Naruto must've been used to buy the gun for her own protection.

To ease the situation, and knowing that Sakura would never hurt her, Hinata stood back up and carefully placed herself between the gun and Sasuke. "Please," she pleaded to him as she faced him, "Just – go."

But he wouldn't move. He was watching Sakura with squinted eyes, watching and waiting as if he was figuring out how he could even the score.

Sakura wouldn't have it. She raised herself and gestured with the gun in her hand for him to leave. "Get out!" she yelled desperately. The gun felt like a shield of protection… but why wasn't he moving? Weren't people supposed to listen to others that held weapons in their hands?

Hinata tried pushing Sasuke toward the door. She never expected him to maneuver past her to try and grab the gun from Sakura's hands.

_Bang!_

It went off.

And a cry of pain was heard, not from Sakura, not from Sasuke, but from the unlikely victim – Hinata.

She collapsed with a thud, clutching her left side. It burned and she was in a daze from the shock.

Immediately, Sasuke crouched beside her and took off his jacket to cover Hinata's wound and slow the bleeding. _Damn_. It was his favorite jacket too.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," said Sakura, blinking back tears. "I didn't mean to. It was _his_ fault."

Sasuke almost scoffed as he took out his phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked him quickly.

"Calling for an ambulance."

"We can't afford one!"

"You'd rather she die?" he looked at her frustratingly.

"No. But…"

He clenched the phone in his hand before returning it to his pocket. Resolved with what he was going to do next, Sasuke scooped Hinata up in his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the apartment complex.

She was lighter than she looked, too light in fact. But it wasn't surprising, considering her thin appearance.

"Where are you taking her?" Sakura inquired as he passed through the front door.

Did she really have to ask? "The hospital."

As he raced down the flights of stairs, he realized silence surrounded the two. Sakura hadn't followed them out.

Hinata felt light-headed but still conscious enough to listen to Sasuke as he set her down in a leather seat and told her, "Hold onto the jacket. Don't spill blood in my car."

She was nodding off now, her eyelids drooping.

But before she could allow herself to drift away, strong arms lifted her up again. The outside air whisked around her as she was carried somewhere. Afterward, she heard feet shuffling and things rustling and voices she couldn't recognize.

Then finally, silence.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Daylight brightened the foreign room through the window. It smelled of clean and she was resting comfortably atop a small bed not her own.

Jolting upright, she winced when she was met with immense pain at her side. Clutching the wounded area, she looked down. Her clothes were gone, replaced by… some robe? Feeling the need to panic, she scanned the room she was in.

_This must be a hospital, _she perceived._ But I can't be here!_

Ignoring the pain at her side, she got off the bed and made her way to the open door. Peeking out, she noticed few people scattered in the long hallway. It would be tough, but she had to sneak out. The hospital was sure to ask her questions she couldn't answer and give her a bill she couldn't afford.

Looking to the left to make sure no one was watching her, she quickly turned to the right in hopes of finding a nearby exit.

"Oof!" She accidentally hit a wall.

No… it wasn't a wall. It was a chest.

She gasped. Slowly, she looked up at the person she bumped into.

It was Sasuke, holding a cup of coffee away from her.

"Where are you going?" he looked at her questioningly.

She turned her head away. "I can't pay," she admitted softly.

"I know." Then after a beat, "I did."

Stunned, she met his eyes. He was serious. "What?" He wasn't going to repeat himself, so she said, "I-I can't let you do that."

"The shot was meant for me," he told her. "It's only fair."

She looked down. "Thank you… but, I want to repay you."

"The money your friend stole still needs to be paid back."

Her gaze met his again.

"How long does two thousand dollars give me?"

"For Sakura?"

"No. You." If he can't get the money back from the woman that stole it, he'd get his repayment another way.

Hinata was surprised. But Sakura was hurt so she was okay with taking her friend's place. In this way, she could repay Sakura back for when she helped ease Hinata's transition into the streetwalker way of life. Contemplating her answer, she said, "I – I don't know. I don't do hours… only requests."

It seemed like he had it already figured out when he decided- "A week."

_A week? _she thought.

"You'll repay it by doing what I say for a week."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "But-!"

Before she could try persuading him otherwise, he turned around and left. With every step he took, she felt nervous, so she looked around before scurrying to catch up to him.

* * *

After she was discharged and handed painkillers, Sasuke took her to her apartment building to fetch anything she would need. It was his decision that she would stay under his roof for the seven days. He waited in the car as she went inside.

She knocked on the door since she was without her key. Ino opened it, her eyes wide.

"You're alive!" she said.

"Hinata?" said Sakura from further inside the apartment. When she saw her friend step inside, she hugged her. "Thank God! I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make up for it. Oh!" She abruptly let the girl go, fearing her embrace might've hurt her. "Sorry."

The painkillers were working their magic. "It's alright," Hinata said gently with a reassuring smile. "I know you didn't mean to. I forgive you."

"So, tell us everything from the beginning," said Ino. "We stayed up because we were worrying about you. What happened the last few hours?"

Hinata explained what had occurred after she woke up at the hospital as briefly as she could because Sasuke was waiting.

When she was finished, Ino was skeptical. "You sure he won't pimp you or something?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, "If he raises the debt to keep you longer, I'll go to his house and take care of him for you."

"What, with your gun? That thing isn't even registered."

"So?"

"You should've gotten a cheaper gun and bought two so I could have one."

"But this one looked cute."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyway, stop stealing! You'll get yourself killed."

"Hey, a medical degree is expensive. And now that I have a gun, assholes won't be getting anywhere near me," Sakura slammed her fist into her palm. "And you guys too. Any creeps that bother you guys, just bring them to me."

"Yeah, well," Ino turned to Hinata, "Hinata, you should change out of those clothes. The blood stain is creeping me out."

"I'll give you some of mine," said Sakura.

"You owe her a lot more than just clothes. She's doing you a favor."

"I know and I'll repay her back one day."

After changing into Sakura's clothes, reminiscent of streetwalker attire, Hinata packed a few other necessities into a disposable trash bag.

"Take care," said Ino, holding the door open for Hinata as she stepped out.

"See you in a week," said Sakura.

After waving them goodbye, she left.

* * *

For one week Hinata was to live with Sasuke as his maid, servant, toy… anything he wanted her to be.

After he brought her home, she watched him head to the couch in the living room where she saw a pile of clothes.

Footsteps were heard descending the stairs as Naruto's voice called to Sasuke, "Did you get my money back?"

"No," he replied once Naruto was visible.

"Seriously? Why not?"

"It didn't work out that way," he said, annoyance in his tone.

Naruto let out a frustrated groan, then slumped his shoulders. To change the disappointing topic, and after noticing him staring at the clothes on the couch, he asked Sasuke. "Hey, so, why'd you make Tenten bring clo-" Hearing the movement of a plastic bag, he turned his head to find Hinata standing a few feet away. "Hey," his sullen features were replaced with an eager grin. "You're back."

"She'll be staying here for the week," said Sasuke, whose eyes were still inspecting the clothes in front of him.

"For a whole week? Why?"

"She owes me."

"Can I have her too?"

It was then that Sasuke realized what he had forgotten. He had begun treating the $2,000 like it was _his_ loss when in fact it was Naruto's. It must've been because of the incident with the gun. So that meant Hinata wasn't repaying _him_ back, she was repaying back _Naruto_.

Suddenly, he felt irritated.

"Is that a yes?" Naruto urged, hopeful.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Technically she was supposed to be here for Naruto, but Naruto was under the impression that she was here for him. And she _did _want to repay him back for her medical bill. That could work in his favor.

"Well?"

Looking away, he muttered, "Yeah."

Naruto was ecstatic. "Awesome! I really need a pick-me-up. Let's start now!"

As he went to take her hand, Sasuke beat him to her and intercepted him by pulling Hinata behind him.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked confused.

"She needs to get settled in first, idiot."

He looked from Sasuke to Hinata, whose eyes were staring at Sasuke's grip on her wrist. Then Naruto noticed something. "Hey, what's with the patch?" he inquired, seeing the white, square material taped to her exposed side.

"You _just_ noticed?"

"Well at least it means I'm looking at her eyes," he countered to Sasuke.

Unexpectedly, a stomach growl was heard.

Naruto patted his stomach. "Oh yeah, I'm starving!" Then he got an idea and looked at Hinata. "Hey, wanna go out to eat with me?"

"Um." She had already eaten enough earlier at the hospital, but seeing his hopeful grin, she couldn't help but reply, "Okay."

Sasuke's fingers unconsciously curled tighter around her wrist, causing her other hand to automatically grab his.

When he felt her touch, he realized he was still holding her and abruptly let her go as if she were on fire. Avoiding her gaze, he crossed his arms and told Naruto, "Your car is in the shop."

"I know. So can I borrow yours?"

"No."

"Aw come on!" he whined.

"Make something."

"When's the last time we've bought enough food to actually _make_ something?"

"I," started Hinata, the two men turning to her, "I can make something." Any ounce of confidence she had in her waned under their stares. "If you want," she added more softly.

A grin spread on Naruto's features. "Oh yeah! We have a girl in the house now."

"Doesn't mean she's a good cook."

"I bet she cooks fine," said Naruto. "Right? Uh…" It hit him then that he couldn't recall her name. "What's your name again?"

"Hinata," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Naruto," he said with a cheeky grin. "So I guess we need to go shop for food." He looked at Sasuke, "Can I use your car _now_?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye before he answered, "Not unless she changes." Her streetwalker attire wasn't daily clothing. He went back to the clothes on the couch and picked up a yellow dress. "Here," he said, tossing it to her.

After catching it clumsily with the hand that wasn't holding the plastic bag, she examined the material.

"So those were for Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke grunted in response. Noticing Hinata looking around, he gestured. "The bathroom is over there."

"Thank you," she said politely.

Once Hinata entered the bathroom, she redressed. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a plain, short-sleeved dress that came to her knees. Besides her chest feeling a little cramped, it seemed to be around her size. Leaving her bag on the counter, she opened the bathroom door.

Their stares fell upon her figure the moment she was visible.

Sasuke eyed her from head to toe. In contrast to her previous clothing, the dress gave her a different allure. She seemed more feminine, a girl-next-door type. What with her strangely timid demeanor, this look fit her better. His eyes fell to her voluptuous breasts. Despite her thin frame, she was gifted. Seeing them pressed against the clothing reminded him of their naked feeling against his chest, rocking to his rhythm as he moved inside her.

"Great," said Naruto. "Let's go before this guy"-he pointed his thumb at Sasuke-"changes his mind and decides to come!" He exited the condo.

As Hinata stepped to follow him, Sasuke came up to her to get ready to close the door behind her.

Seeing as how he hadn't stopped staring, she felt self-conscious. As she slowed her pace, her arms crossed over her chest to fidget with the sleeves of the dress. When he was within her proximity, she turned slightly to him, her eyes looking off to the side, "Is... it okay?"

"No," he said. "I want to rip it off you."

"Oh," she felt vaguely disappointed.

Bending slightly so that his lips were beside her ear, he said, "I want to fuck you right now."

"Oh." Her spine tingled, realizing now what he meant. Peeking up at him, her cheeks colored pink when she saw his handsome smirk.

Gradually, the space between them began to diminish. Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard Naruto call from outside, "Come on, Hinata!"

Sasuke exhaled. To her ear again, he said, "Later." Then he leaned back, stuffed his hands in his pockets and gestured with his chin, "Go."

She did, following after Naruto.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

I'm not sure what this is. And yeaaah had to take liberty with some of the medical stuff. This is fiction after all.

I literally spent three days working on this, sitting at the computer for hours upon hours on end. I never regret wasting my days by putting in so much effort though. It's fun after all!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They always make my day.

*For those of you that are waiting for my other story – Staying on Top – to update, I _am _working on it. I actually wanted to upload it last weekend but I ended up working on this one instead because this one was already mostly written out. Staying on Top is at a turning point so I am working on the plot to make sure it makes sense and will come together in the end.

Anyway, do let me know what you think of this filled chapter!


End file.
